


The Wingless Angel

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fallen Angels, GP!Kara, Kara can shape-shift a dick, Kara has whatever genitals Lena wants, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Sweet love making, Vaginal Fingering, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: There she was. Directly out of some fairytale.The moonlight falling over her naked skin giving her an ethereal glow. It was as if she was absorbing the moonlight and harnessing its power. Her arms moving like the tides in the ocean as she swirled around to the silent rhythm of the night sky.Her gaze shifted on Kara as her emerald eyes froze for some seconds. She stopped her dance as she stood still to look at her sitting on her bed still mesmerized and astounded by her presence.A cautious whisper of consent was heard, “Are you ready?”Kara didn’t know what she was asking her of. But her heart answered, “yes” in a heartbeat even before she could comprehend as to what was happening.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 53
Kudos: 415





	1. Chapter 1

There she was. Directly out of some fairytale. 

The moonlight falling over her naked skin giving her an ethereal glow. It was as if she was absorbing the moonlight and harnessing its power. Her arms moving like the tides in the ocean as she swirled around to the silent rhythm of the night sky. 

Her gaze shifted on Kara as her emerald eyes froze for some seconds. She stopped her dance as she stood still to look at her sitting on her bed still mesmerized and astounded by her presence. 

A cautious whisper of consent was heard, “Are you ready?”

Kara didn’t know what she was asking her of. But her heart answered, “yes” in a heartbeat even before she could comprehend as to what was happening.

A smile formed on her lips exposing her pearl-white teeths as she approached Kara like a feline. Elegantly yet meticulously. 

Kara didn’t know who she was or what she was doing in her bedroom but her mind had been emptied off all such questions. Only this angel was standing right infront of her. That’s right, she seemed like an angel blessing her with her mere presence.

The first touch of hand on Kara’s neck made Kara shiver with ecstasy. Electricity flowed down her spine and the deepest, darkest desires started to surface. 

Kara’s blue eyes went dark as the angel in front of her smirked as if she knew what she had exactly done. Slowly she leaned in grazing her lips over Kara’s not ever touching but teasing in a very gentle manner. Her breath smelled like mints and roses. 

Kara could take no more and her body reacted to that gentle touch as she made a low growl covering the distance between them. 

_ Rao, so sweet and soft. _

Her lips tasted like a concoction made out of roses. Her lips were soft yet wet with her desires as she gently probed her tongue in Kara’s mouth emitting a moan out of her. Her naked body slid against hers as Kara felt warmth and softness like cotton wrap around her. 

Her core was throbbing while her mind had gone blank as she continued kissing the woman in front of her. Suddenly a thought struck her.

_ I wish I knew her name. _

Before she could ask her, the woman whispered into the kiss biting Kara’s lower lip.

“Lena.”

_ Lena. Her name is Lena. Rao, what a beautiful name. But how did she know I had this question in my mind. _

Before her thoughts could take proper shape, Lena straddled her lap. Her perfect, soft breasts came into her view while her wet core rubbed against Kara’s lower abs. Kara immediately reacted to her white skin like porcelain and rosy buds just ready to be sucked and loved. 

She wrapped her mouth around one nipple while fondling the other one with her hand as Lena threw her head back emanating a throaty moan which made Kara groan around her nipple. Lena’s fingers running and gently scratching her scalp with her manicured nails indicating that she was thoroughly enjoying the ministrations.

In her frenzy state, Lena started gently rubbing her wetness over Kara’s abs as Kara bestowed her attention to her perfect breasts. 

Kara could take no more. Her thoughts clouded with images of Lena in different positions and she made her mind within fraction of seconds, flipping Lena over on her bed. 

She showered kisses from Lena’s neck to her back, down her spine gently toying with her wet folds and getting thrilled at the knowledge of how wet she was for her.

“Please…”

“Kara, please..”

That alone broke any further restrains Kara had as she gently entered Lena’s velvety softness with one finger. 

Lena was tight. _Oh so tight and wet like liquid heat_. Her walls pulsing and clenching around Kara with an unspoken thrill and desire. As if she was made for Kara and Kara alone. 

Kara’s eyes teared up at the thought of this beauty loving her and letting her love her completely without any restrains. 

Her finger was inside Lena but a moan escaped from her mouth instead at the thought of such love, such fulfillment, such completion.

Her eyes blinked once, twice until she adjusted to the sunlight coming in through the window. 

There was no Lena in her room and that’s when she realised she was dreaming all along. Half of her ached for such longingness but her other half was not surprised to say the least.

_ It could never happen. It’s too good to be true. There’s no one who can love me like that. _

The alarm clock on her nightstand rang as she sighed and switched it off. It was time to get ready and go to her office or else Miss. Grant would again scorn her.

_ Alright, Zor-El. You can do this. _

Just when she was about to get into the bathroom, she noticed something on the floor. 

_ A white feather. A sparkling, white feather.  _

As she bent down to pick it up from the floor, only one name she uttered from her mouth.

“Lena."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Kiera? Kiera? Are you even listening to me?”

Kara snapped out of the place her mind had ventured to, “I’m so sorry. You were saying?”

Cat Grant gave a questioning look which made Kara squirm in her seat. Silence ensued for a while before she asked, “You’ve been distracted more than usual today. Is something bothering you?”

Kara yelped, trying to cover up her obvious distraction in a higher octave, “No, of course, not, Miss Grant! I’m fine as ever! Why would I not be fine?!”

Her boss’ eyes were still looking at her with a sternness which could cut glass.

“You see, Kiera. I’m known for catching people lying on my face and you’re like an open book to me, the most readable out of all my employees so your hiding tactics are failing miserably.”

Kara gulped audibly, her face a bit flushed with embarrassment when she realised she had no other choice but to admit it.

“I met someone and...i never felt like this before.”

Grant rolled her eyes as she said, “So you’re not focused on work due to a man? I had expected more from y-”

“No, no! She’s not like the rest. She’s….different.”

_ She’s not even human for all I know. _

At the mention of ‘she’, Grants’ eyes grew wide and a subtle smirk formed on her lips while Kara internally started hyperventilating due to her abrupt and unintentional coming out.

“Well, well, well. Kiera. I didn’t think you had the balls in you to ask a girl out.”

To that Kara just managed a whisper, too ashamed of her blabbering mouth, “technically she made the move first.”

“Quite predictable. Now, it’s not the office rules to discuss someone’s private life and relationship during work hours but if you want advice out of these hours, I’m happy to give you a tip or two. After all, I’ve had quite..interesting...relationships with women myself.”

Kara gaped like a fish at that statement but Grant just ignored her blatantly continuing, “Now we don’t have all day to sort this interview out so if you may.”

“Right! Of course. I’m so sorry for earlier. So, as discussed, we could target this piece of information for the next article..”

Kara, in that moment, felt a little less alone knowing she was not the only one with these sorts of feelings and her focus didn’t waver for the rest of the day.

* * *

  
  


The day went off quicker than anticipated and Kara was about to head home. She walked down the streets allowing her mind to finally wander off again to the incidents of the previous night. 

_ “Are you ready?” _

_ “Yes” _

It certainly didn’t feel like a dream considering how the taste of Lena was still lingering on her lips and her memory. 

Mindlessly, she walked across the bridge, buying an icecream cone on the way and eating it while her thoughts were still consumed by Lena. Rational thinking was starting to take shape more vividly apart from the sexcapade.

_ How did she suddenly appear out of nowhere in my bedroom? _

Kara was no stranger to threat considering her whole life revolved around being a Superhero and saving people in need. She had encountered murderers, thieves, other aliens and demonic creatures.

But Lena didn’t give her any signs of threat. Yes, there was a mysterious aura about her which intrigued Kara all the more to her, to feel her,to want her, to know her more intimately. However, in no moment of their togetherness, did she feel threatened.

_ Then who exactly is Lena? _

One thing was sure. Whoever she was, she wasn’t human. The ethereal glow was something not perceived in humans. Neither was that fragrance-emanating body of hers. 

Kara had been intimate with few humans to know that humans had an odour. Not quite unpleasant but definitely was a sign of being a human. However, in the case of Lena, she only smelled of jasmine and roses.

_ What is it about her and roses? _

Her thoughts then wandered off to the feather she had found and kept safely in her drawer. The feather was strangely warm to her touch. Like it was alive. And it was sparkling like Lena’s own skin. 

_ Who are you? _

“Missing me, beloved?”

The familiar voice broke Kara from her trance and she quickly went onto alert state when she saw all the people in her surroundings, frozen. Everyone was standing still. Even the water of the ever-flowing river was still and the leaves falling from the trees had frozen on the very spot not ever falling on the ground. It was like time had stopped altogether and only she was allowed to be.

Kara quickly changed into Supergirl and commanded the mystery voice, “Show yourself. Whoever you’re.”

A sudden flash of light was seen and there she was.

Kara’s eyes went wide as she saw Lena approaching her just like the way she had done the previous night.

Kara felt herself lose her restraint as her eyes wandered over naked alabaster skin like silk. With which she was so thoroughly acquainted with. But she kept her hold as best as she could.

Her voice quivered a tad bit but she roared as sternly as she could, “Who are you? And what do you want from me?”

Lena didn’t answer, her natural smile not wavering in the slightest as she walked right over to Kara, hovering over to where she was sitting.

With her one finger, she lifted Kara’s face by her chin as she finally spoke, “Why don’t you show me the skills of your tongue and then I might as well answer all your questions?”

Before Kara could wrap up her head over that question which was more like a statement, Lena was already straddling her again like the previous night but this time, her glistening folds were teasingly near Kara’s mouth.

The scent of such ambrosia made Kara go drunk and dizzy and all her previous restraints washed away when she lapped onto her wet folds hungrily. 

Lena threw her head back holding onto Kara’s for support as Kara lavished her pussy with affection. Lena’s taste made Kara’s head spin.

_ Perfect blend of sweet and salty. _

She wrapped her lips around Lena’s swollen clit and sucked gently while Lena made a strangled moan which made Kara groan in her pussy. Her groan reverberating through Lena and wetness flooded Kara’s tongue within no time.

_ She just came. And I just started. _

Proudly, licking off Lena’s folds clean, she dipped into her entrance making Lena scream her name.

“Kara!”

Kara, very meticulously, curled up her tongue trying to find that perfect spot and doing so, she riled Lena up again until her thrust became too erratic and Kara hit at Lena’s sweet spot which she was desperately trying to find.

Lena came undone looking like a Sex Goddess. Her luscious black hair messed up due to her riding Kara’s face while her lips and cheeks redder than usual. Her thighs having a darker flushed tone than her entire body and the lower lips of her womanhood blossoming out like a tulip.

Kara gently placed Lena on her lap and kissed her thoroughly enjoying the way she moaned in her lips at her own taste.

When they broke apart gasping for air even though clearly none of them technically needed it, Kara asked, “Now tell me, angel, who are you?”

Lena smiled at the pet name given to her as she said, “How ironic... I’m Lena. Lucifer’s daughter.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Alex, it can’t be.”

Kara looked through the scriptures and manuscripts, coming down to the same conclusion as Alex was but her mind was getting more and more convoluted as she saw what was infront of her .

_ “How ironic...I’m Lena. Lucifer’s daughter,” Lena told her with a soft smile on her face while Kara was left gaping, her mouth opening and closing but unable to utter a single word.  _

_ “Is it so hard to believe that I’m the daughter of the prince of hell or are you one of those people who only judge me by my family?, ”Lena finally asked, her eyes shimmering slightly with what felt like disappointment. _

_ Kara finally found her words as she spoke up, “What? No! Absolutely not. I just thought you are an angel. But knowing that you’re the daughter of Lucifer doesn’t change my perspective of you. It’s just that I’m a bit surprised is all.” _

_ Lena gave an endearing smile to Kara’s remark. Gently, cupping Kara’s cheek with her hand, she leaned in to kiss her when all of a sudden, the bright light seen earlier flashed again. This time brighter than before. _

__

_ Lena stopped abruptly, “that’s my call. Heaven awaits me and so does my duties. May we meet again, Kara, the last Zor-El.” _

_ Within seconds, Lena disappeared into thin air leaving Kara even more confused than before. The people again walking, the leaves again falling on the ground, the river again flowing freely. But Kara sat still. Trying to figure out what just happened. _

“How is it possible, Alex? Were these manuscripts actually documented properly? What if there’s a mistake?, ” Kara’s voice quivered, shocked at the revelation.

“Kara, believe me. One manuscript could be wrong but throughout history in different cultures and folklores, the same Goddess appears from time to time. Goddess Lena, Goddess of  Strength and Justice who brings compassion, peace, calm and order to the chaos, destruction and conflict in any situation. She wasn’t even conceived normally. Her conception was divine. And she was summoned into her true self to bring light and love to heaven, earth and hell”

“I’m so confused. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Alex gave a questioning look to her sister as she asked, “and why are you so interested in mythology all of a sudden?”

Kara didn’t respond as she kept on looking at the picture of the Goddess in the scriptures in utter silence.

Alex snorted with laughter, “it’s like you’ve seen her in person. Just look at your face! It’s too funny.”

Finally looking up towards Alex, Kara mirrored her inner thoughts through her eyes. Her eyes dead serious, a distorted look on her face, a look which gave away that she wasn’t joking around. 

Alex stopped laughing realising that something was actually going on, “Kara? What is it? What are you not telling me?”

“Is there a chance she’s the daughter of the prince of hell, Lucifer?”

“There’s not much about her early life except for the fact that she was conceived in exceptional terms, when the world needed her the most. And if that were the case, then why would she be considered a Goddess?”

_ Are you one of those people who only judge me by my family? _

Kara’s memory surfaced as she joined the dots speaking more to herself than to Alex, “maybe that’s what everyone likes us to think. That there cannot be divinity if born in the family of the devil himself. Maybe we all judge someone solely based on what we’ve been conformed to think for centuries.”

Alex kept on looking at Kara with searching eyes as Kara continued, “There’s no right or wrong. When it comes to divinity and destruction, both are two sides of the same coin. The question is, what we choose. That’s what makes the difference.”

“Kara, as your sister, I’d like to know what’s going on? Are you alright? And if not, then what are you not telling me?”

Kara’s eyes sparkled with her new-found realisation.

“I met her, Alex. She’s real.”

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I'm shy to respond but know that I read through all your comments and they actually keep me going.

_ Smoke.  _

_ To breathe was a struggle as Kara fought against her own will to lay down. She had had a concussion and the last thing she wanted to do was to lose her remaining strength before she could save Lena. _

_ Kara cried in pain as she stood up. The wound on her chest was too deep. She knew she wouldn’t make it that long. _

**_I need to find her as soon as possible._ **

_ Pushing aside dead bodies of soldiers, Kara made it to the end of the battlefield. And there she saw. _

_ Lena, raging in fury swinging her swords in both hands with such precision, mercilessly killing the soldiers who were falling on the ground like vegetables uprooted. _

_ Her eyes, red which burned with tears as she screamed in anger and pain, “You snatched her away from me! Now, you will taste my wrath.” _

_ Just when Lena beheaded yet another soldier, Kara noticed Lexthorne approach her from behind.  _

**_That bastard. He’s going to attack her from behind. That’s against the rules._ **

_ Kara shouted on top of her lungs with all her leftover strength, “Lena! Look behind!” _

_ Upon hearing Kara’s voice, Lena looked startled and her face glimmered with surprise and shock but she quickly recovered to dodge the attack made by her sibling from behind.  _

_ “You’ll regret the day you messed with me, Lex!” _

_ Furiously both of them attacked each other, swords swinging and metal clashing sounds heard across the sky.  _

**_I need to get near her._ **

_ Kara while limping towards Lena saw the gate of hell slowly closing and realised it would be too late if she didn’t do anything about it.  _

**_Not on my watch._ **

_ A quick chanting of the holy name was all it took for her to transform and shape-shift into her half-lion form.  _

_ She charged towards Lex with full force.  _

_ Upon reaching closer, she pounced on Lex and the sheer force of the crash knocked Lex unconscious as he fell twenty feets away. _

_ Kara, in her half-lion state, quickly turned towards Lena and cupped her cheeks.  _

**_This is it._ **

_ “Lena, I love you, my love. And I’ll always be there with you no matter what form or shape I take. Just trust me on this, ok?” _

_ Lena, already able to comprehend what Kara was about to do, started shaking and rambling, “no, no, no, no! I can’t lose you again. I thought I lost you earlier. Not again. Please don’t do this. We can figure out some other way to stop him. Just stay with me, please. Please, I-” _

_ But Lena was cut off by a soft pair of lips on hers. When Kara broke the kiss, she swiftly turned around never looking back, her eyes burning with tears as she charged again towards the unconscious body of Lex’s. _

_ Kara was too fast and didn’t give much time to Lena to process and before she could stop her, Kara was already dragging Lex towards the gate of hell.  _

_ “No! Stop! Please!” _

_ But Kara wasn’t listening anymore as her sole purpose was to protect Lena from harm’s way.  _

_ The gate of hell closed with Lex thrown into it while Kara felt her whole body burn into ashes.  _

_ The last thing she heard before everything went dark was Lena screaming her name in agony. _

_ “Karaina!” _

* * *

  
  


Kara woke up with a jolt, sweating profusely as she slowly became aware of her surroundings and realised she was in her apartment room. 

“Rao. The same nightmare again!”

Kara was still shaken by what she had seen. She grabbed the water from her night stand as she drank away quenching her thirst. 

What she didn’t realise was that the object of her soul’s thirst was sleeping on the other side of the bed.

Kara’s eyes wandered off to the other side and stopped instantly when she saw Lena.

Her eyes took Lena’s beauty as they roamed over her soft curves. 

Her heart throbbed with a dull pain. A pull. A tug.

Her eyes stung without a logical reason. 

She gently leaned in, kissing Lena’s soft, plump lips as her tears fell freely on her cheeks. 

Lena opened her eyes slowly pulling Kara closer to herself, her hands holding Kara’s shoulders.

No words were exchanged as Kara ripped all her clothes and slid her body on top of Lena’s naked skin.

The kiss turned from soft and slow into a beautiful mess with tongues and teeths clashing and clicking. 

Their bodies pressed closely together, chest-to-chest as Lena wrapped her milky legs around Kara’s waist making her intentions clear.

Kara broke the kiss gently and looked at Lena, their eyes reflecting the same love for each other. 

Upon getting the silent consent, Kara pressed her forehead with Lena’s as she finally let go, moulding with Lena. 

Both of them simultaneously gasped at the sensations. So new yet so familiar. 

Kara started with a slow grind of her hips, their sexes mingling with each other as Lena kept making soft moans. 

Desires surged on the surface as Kara increased her pace sinking her teeths on Lena’s neck while hands held Lena’s legs higher up to get more access. 

At the feeling of Kara’s teeths on her neck, Lena came undone screaming Kara’s name to the skies. 

Kara groaned feeling Lena’s release all over as she continued frantically grinding, closer to her own orgasm. 

Just one word. Just one word is all it would take.

Lena’s fingers caressed Kara’s back as she whispered.

“Let go, love. I’ve got you. I’m here.”

Emotions welled up in Kara’s heart as she finally let go, crying Lena’s name like a prayer and giving into the bliss of finally being at a place where she belonged.

_ For not loving you too much was never an option.  _

The signs of a distant storm shaping in the night sky told another story. However, at this moment, Kara felt safe. Kara felt at ease.

Kara was finally home.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The morning greeted Kara with sunshine seeping in through the curtains. She blinked once, twice before adjusting to her surroundings. 

Lena was already gone. The only proof of her last night visit was yet another sparkling feather but this time stained with a bit of blood. 

Kara looked closely inspecting if she hadn’t made a mistake but she was right. It was blood, indeed. 

She clenched onto it with a surge of protective instincts.

_ I hope she’s alright. _

To soothe her nerves, she flipped on the other side, taking in Lena’s scent on the pillows.

_ Jasmines and Roses  _

The scent acted like a balm over Kara’s fears and she drifted off to sleep for a while longer.

* * *

  
  


Walking to the living room, Kara was greeted with the sight of her sister making breakfast.

“Wassup, champ? Had good sleep? I reckon your Goddess girlfriend paid a visit last night cos you were not even trying to be quiet.”

Kara’s face flushed beet red as she tried to deny it, “Wha- no! She’s not- We are not- We haven’t discussed it yet. Shut up, Alex!”

Alex just snorted with laughter while the room got illuminated with light as Lena appeared at Kara’s side, stark naked as she always was.

“Did someone just summon me?”

Kara’s face flushed even more as she squeaked, “Lena! Rao! You’re naked! Alex, close your eyes!”

Alex turned over to look but only got more confused, “Where is Lena? Why can’t I see her?”

Lena gave a smug smile as she said, “She will only see me if and when I want her to. Besides, isn’t clothing a bit too much of a formality for humans? Humans are born naked and practically when they die and their bodies unite with the earth, they are still in their native state.”

Kara gaped at her response for some seconds but then quickly recovered, “I…..might feel a bit jealous if someone else sees you in this form.”

Alex was still looking at Kara, confusion written all over her face as she saw Kara talking to no one but the air.

Lena smirked at Kara’s statement, “Fine. But just because you’d feel better if I do so.” 

Magically, her body got covered with divine clothing, every bit of it shining with pearls and jewels. 

“Happy?”

“Very.”

“Now, before your sister concludes that you’ve gone mad. Let me just manifest in front of her.”

* * *

  
  


Alex could’ve sworn her sister was imagining things before she was blinded by white light and then she finally saw her.

“Hello Alexandra.”

Alex’s eyes went wide bedazzled by the beauty in front of her. She almost lost the ability to speak before she found her voice.

“I..um..yes, that’s me. Hello to you too, Lena. I mean Goddess. Goddess Lena. I don’t know how Goddesses are addressed. Ma’am? Or is that too earthly? Maybe some-”

“Does it run in the Danvers family to stutter? Or is it the specialty of both of you?, ” Lena teased with no malice in her voice but just amusement.

Just when the three of them were getting acquainted with each other’s presence, a thunder was heard in the sky breaking all the windows as shards of glasses flew in all directions.

An approaching storm indeed. 

Lena stood up immediately, circling Kara and Alex like a feline and keeping them behind her. Kara tried to protest but was hushed immediately, “Stay behind, Kara! No arguments. I know exactly who makes such dramatic entrances.”

The room got filled with a dark aura and a mini-tornado started spinning at the center of the room before it manifested into a man who looked surprisingly similar to Lena herself.

“Hello darling.”

“Father.”

* * *

  
  


“What are you doing here?”

Lucifer stood still observing Lena in her protective stance. One hand around the Danvers sisters while the other one glowing with potent powers, ready to strike.

Lucifer’s eyes almost reflected hurt but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

“Well, what a wonderful way to welcome your father, darling, ”sarcasm oozing from his voice and Kara mentally noting where Lena got hers from.

“You didn’t answer my question. And if you don’t do it in the next minute, I’m about to destroy you, ”Lena threatened, meaning every word of it.

Lucifer sighed almost as if bored by it all.

He grabbed an apple from the fruit stand on the dinner table and sat down on one of the chairs as if nothing was really going on.

Taking a bite from the said apple, he continued, “Well. As much as you hate me, I’ve some news to deliver.”

“And why do you think I’ll believe you?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he continued, “Honestly, it could be nothing imminent considering the source of the incident is not present-”

He stopped abruptly when his eyes fell on Kara. The apple from his hand dropped as his face mirrored the panic he was trying to mock.

“Kara Zor-El, is it? Or should I say Lady Karaina?” 

Kara’s eyes widened at that name. She had only ever been mentioned by that name in her nightmares.

Lena immediately hissed, “Don’t you dare!! Keep her away from this mess!”

“But she’s already in this mess, Lena and you know it. You can’t just keep on avoiding the obvious.”

Kara gently pushed Lena’s hand away as she came in front. Lena was still trying to protest but Kara quickly kissed her forehead as she said, “It’s alright, love. El Mayarah.”

Lena smiled weakly as if still not fully convinced of letting Kara go out of her protection but she didn’t hold her back anymore.

“You know that name? How?, ” Kara asked Lucifer who was giving her a mischievous smile.

“Well, it’s your name after all. You were a valiant knight at my court whose sole duty was to protect my daughter with your life which you infact did and were honoured for the same.”

Lena shouted, unable to contain herself any longer as angry tears started flowing down her eyes, “She didn’t deserve it! If only you would have listened to me sooner about your son’s antics. And instead you punished me for warning you!”

Kara’s eyes narrowed at that last exclamation. Her body reacted on its own as a low threatening growl escaped her lips while looking at Lucifer.

“What did you do to her?”

Lena didn’t respond, shedding more angry tears and crossing her arms to herself while Lucifer in a very numb tone replied to Kara’s question, “I clipped her wings and cursed her that she would always feel the pain of their absence by shedding some feathers even though she doesn’t have wings anymore.”

Kara’s eyes burnt red with rage as all of a sudden, her body started changing, transforming, shape-shifting. A roar escaped her mouth as for the very first time, in this life, Kara turned into her half-lion state charging towards Lucifer with sharp claws and razor sharp teeths ready to shred him into pieces.

A roar escaped her mouth again, this time a mix of human and lion roar, “HOW DARE YOU?!”

Before she could attack Lucifer, he vanished and then reappeared in another part of the room. 

Lena ran towards Kara, panicking, “no, no, no, no, love. He possesses the power to kill you. Please. Calm down, my love. I’m right here. I’m fine. Look at me.”

Kara broke from her trance as she looked towards Lena and somewhat managed to contain her anger but her frustration was still evident as she said, “Then why doesn’t he kill me? Why bother waiting.”

“Because I’m not here to kill anyone, ”Lucifer almost sounded agitated.

“And why should I believe you?, ” Lena countered.

“Because I swear in the name of your dead mother.”

* * *

  
  


The tension in the room was palpable. 

Lena’s eyes shimmered as she let her guard down at the mention of her mother while Lucifer finally broke the silence.

“I had never made a mention of your mother until now. Because I wasn’t ready. But she was nothing less than an angel herself even though she was born a human. She died due to my inability to keep her safe. And I regret it for all my entire existence. But you still got a chance here. I’ve come to warn you of the danger which might be lurking in the near future. Lex has escaped the dark alley of lost souls and Lilith is missing. Mother and son are planning something big. So, be careful of every move you make,” he paused and then looked at Kara as he said, “Especially you, Lady Karaina. He will definitely target you since you threw him back to hell before your death.”

“I won’t let anything happen to her this time,”Lena swore.

“It’s not about letting, it’s about strategizing and being cautious.”

Lucifer’s lips turned up giving her a weak smile as he was about to leave when Lena asked, “But...why, dad? Why help me even though I went against your back and became a Goddess?”

“Even the devil himself is weak in front of love.”

And just like that, Lucifer vanished leaving everyone else in the room, shocked and stunned.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kara can shape-shift and have a shtick down there when she wants. Warning- Penetrative sex.

_ A throaty gasp escaped Lena’s mouth. _

_ Karaina’s face washed over with a look of concern as she stopped herself immediately from pushing further into the molten bliss even though everything in her body was screaming to keep going, “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” _

_ Lena gasped at how full she felt, “No, it’s just that...it always takes time for me to adjust to your size.” _

_ Karaina sprinkled kisses on Lena’s neck and then some more on her jawline, finally reaching her lips as she whispered into the kiss, “Whenever you’re ready, my Goddess.” _

_ Lena elicited a moan as her walls finally made the passage for her lover’s cock to slide in a few inches more. _

_ “Oh...Karaina...feels good. Give the rest to me now, love.” _

_ Karaina resumed the kiss as she slid a few more inches inside Lena as a loud moan escaped Lena’s lips.  _

_ Karaina bottomed out completely, their pelvis bumping together as she stilled. Her cock was twitching and pulsing with the feeling of being wrapped around with liquid heat.  _

_ Karaina’s world narrowed down to the beauty beneath her. _

_ Lena’s hair all sprawled over the pillow as a thin layer of sweat glistening over her skin.  _

_ Her breasts felt soft against her coarse touch but her rosy nipples were hard and so ready to be sucked. _

_ Her beauty marks spread across her milky skin felt like the stars in the night sky but the colours being reversed. _

_ Karaina started thrusting so sweetly yet firmly that it took Lena’s breath away. She was filled with such love, such assurance, such tenacity, such fervor that she had lost the ability to speak giving into the sensations. _

_ The sweet love making had Lena going crazy as she felt her orgasm approaching within an embarrassingly short span of time. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ She was almost at the verge of coming. Karaina could feel it. Lena’s walls held her tightly, never letting her go, as if she was meant to be exactly where she was.  _

_ Karaina’s thrusts faltered while Lena’s walls tightened around her. A silent scream escaped Lena’s mouth as she came flooding her lover’s shaft and her body arching in the most bewitching way. _

_ But Karaina didn’t stop as she helped Lena ride her orgasm.  _

_ “Oh.” Lena breathed out with each jarring thrust. “Oh. Oh . Oh yes —!” _

_ The wetness between their joined bodies was spilling everywhere colouring Lena’s thighs and belly. Breathlessly, Lena was trying to match Karaina’s rhythm, and it brought her clit rocking against her lover’s damp curls. _

_ Lena reached her climax again, holding Karaina’s neck and shoulders as waves after waves of pleasure washed through her and her toes curled digging into Karaina’s back. A sob escaped her throat as Lena gasped for air.  _

_ Karaina’s next word pulled another answering flood out of Lena, _

_ “Keep coming, my love. I’ve got you. I’m never letting you go.“ _

_ Lena screamed her name as she came undone all over again, feeling her senses heightened as she held onto Karaina desperately so as not to float away. _

_ Karaina cried out brokenly against Lena’s neck as she could feel her orgasm approaching while Lena was still riding the waves of hers, thrilled at the fact that Karaina would join her into the bliss. Lena closed her eyes and waited for the welcome rush inside her. She wanted Karaina to release inside of her, fully.  _

_ But Karaina jerked against her and withdrew, gasping open-mouthed. Her hand dropped to her shaft as she frantically worked herself off.  _

_ A cry escaped her mouth as she came, colouring Lena’s belly and thighs. _

_ It was warm and searing on Lena’s skin, but that wasn’t where she had wanted it.  _

_ Lena’s eyes reflected hurt. She instantly sat up, dragging herself away from her lover.  _

_ Karaina looked at her with a sudden shock as her eyes got filled with tears immediately, ready to spill at any moment.  _

_ “I had told you to come inside me.” _

_ Karaina tried to reach out to her but Lena flinched away, “You know we only had this night to ourselves before the war and I had told you to give me this one wish. And you didn’t.” _

_ Karaina finally whispered, her voice broken as she said, “I don’t want you to go through this alone. The repercussions I mean. What if….what if i don’t make it tomorrow? I don’t want you to raise our child alone because of how you feel about me. I…...just...I feel like you’d only miss me even more that way and...what if there’s a chance you can find new love? It’s just that….I don’t want to ruin it for you when you can start a family with another.” _

_ “Is that what you want? To see me with someone else?” _

_ Karaina paused, as a single tear fell down her cheek and then she said, “no, i don’t like the thought of it. But even then, I can’t let you suffer because of what we do today when there’s a chance that you can have a happy life with another..” _

_ “Leave.” _

_ Karaina broke into a sob but didn’t say anything further as she gathered herself up and left the castle room.  _

_ It’s not until she was fully out of sight and gone that Lena let her guard down and the sorrow and misfortune of the situation crushed onto her like a stone wall and she broke down sobbing miserably until sleep claimed her for the night. _

_ -Next day- _

_ “No! Stop! Please!” _

__

_ But Karaina wasn’t listening anymore as her sole purpose was to protect Lena from harm’s way.  _

__

_ The gate of hell closed with Lex thrown into it while Lena saw her lover dying in front of her eyes.  _

_ A scream of agony escaped her mouth as she felt utterly helpless and useless.  _

_ “Karaina!” _

_ But Karaina was already gone.  _

* * *

Lucifer had vanished but silence ensued as everyone got a grasp of the situation. 

Suddenly, Kara turned into herself again from her half-lion state, and her whole body felt weak as she stumbled to keep up. 

Kara was feeling dizzy when Lena finally noticed and rushed to hold her from falling. 

Alex was staring surprised and dumbly at nowhere in particular but when she saw Kara wobble, she came back to her senses and quickly helped Kara to sit down on a nearby chair.

“What just...How did i do it?, ”Kara asked no one in particular, sounding shocked.

“It’s something which you never forgot. You see, power like that is either inherited or practiced for centuries. Luckily, you did both. So, even in this life, you still have the power to transform. You just need to tap into it to get a better hold of your state and you don’t feel so drained out later, ”Lena supplied.

Kara nodded, half understanding what any of this meant for her. However, her attention shifted towards Alex.

“How are you holding up, Alex? I mean, are you alright?”

Alex hesitated, “Yeah..Yeah. Don’t worry about me. Just try to get some rest.”

“No, but really. Tell me. How are you feeling?”

The weight of everything was too when Alex finally admitted, “I was just making breakfast casually like every morning when I encounter a Goddess and her father who happens to be the Devil himself and I see my little sister turned into a half-lion right in front of my eyes while also coming to know that my sister is hunted down by some dark and evil force. Of course, I’m fine. I’m peachy. I’m doing great!”

Alex started laughing hysterically while Kara looked at her with concern.

“Alex, stop, ” Kara said as she waited for Alex to stop laughing due to her breakdown and then she said, “You need to process this and might need some space, sis. Can you go over to Kelly’s? I’m sure she would love to have you over.”

“No! I’m not leaving you alone when a dark force is after you! Especially not now!”

Kara sighed, “I’m not telling you to leave, Alex. But you need some time to think about what happened. And if you think you can help me better after you have taken the much needed break, then take it.”

A small smile formed on Kara’s lips while Lena was looking at her with endearment.

Alex paused before she said,  “Promise me you’ll be here in one piece or else I’m gonna resurrect you and kill you myself.”

To that, Kara chuckled and replied, “I promise, Alex. Don’t want you to kill me.”

“Good, because I’m  _ dead  _ serious.”

“Very funny.”

“Shut up.”

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara in a one-hand, tight hug and then got up. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I’m able to figure out everything and even bring help because you’ll need all the help you can.”

She then turned around and saw Lena standing. 

Alex put her hand out for an awkward handshake while Lena stared at her hand for a second before pulling her in a quick hug and whispered a “thank you” before letting her go.

“Um, no probs. I will head to Kelly’s place now. You guys take care, ” Alex stuttered and then left.

* * *

  
  
  


After Alex was gone, Kara finally let her fears come into the surface. Lena watched her face fall and immediately wrapped her arms around Kara.

Kara sagged in her embrace finally letting go while Lena ran her fingers gently through her scalp while the other hand was around her back.

“You don’t have to be tough around me, Kara. I’m here for you, love. I know all of this is too much for you to take in, at the moment.”

“How do you do this? How do you process everything so quickly?”

“I sort of have to. Since I’m a Goddess.”

“It must be tough and sometimes lonely on your part.”

Lena gulped as her hug tightened, reminiscing the past, “It sometimes is. Or at least it was, until I met you again.”

Kara breathed the scent of Lena’s sweat, her face buried in Lena’s chest.

“Tell me how to remember my past.”

“That is something only you can do. I can only assist you.”

“Alright. What do I have to do?, ” Kara asked, soaking in the comfort of being in Lena’s embrace.

“You need to connect with your higher self.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_ Lena had earlier heard the footsteps of the men following her into the alley.  _

_ She knew that they had followed her and would be there, at the old, broken home, any minute.  _

_ She was ready to reveal her true identity to protect the woman behind her, hiding in the curtains. However, her main motive of helping all the druids of that area would come to a stop then. Unless she brainwashed these armed men.  _

**_No, I won't give in to dark magic._ **

_ A lot was at stake. But Lena knew better. She knew that she had to try the diplomatic way before succumbing to brute force. _

_ The loud knock at the door startled her and brought her back from the realms of her thoughts. _

_ She opened it, knowing what to expect.  _

_ “Apologies Miss. We’re hunting down a druid woman seen at this location. Any idea where she is or could be?, ” One of the soldiers asked her. _

_ “Haven’t seen anyone around who looks like a suspect but perhaps you should look over to the dark forest since it is a really good place for hiding.” _

_ “Certainly. Mind if we take a look, of your place?” _

_ Lena kept a straight face but her heart dropped at the thought of it. But she knew how to persuade a bunch of buffoons. _

_ “Why, of course. Have a look, whatever you want to see. But may I remind you, all of you followed me, an armless vulnerable woman through the alley. It certainly won’t be a good image for your king, I imagine. And now, you want to check that same woman’s place with an excuse to find a druid person who hasn’t crossed this place for even once. Such audacity.” _

_ The soldiers seemed taken back and Lena smiled internally knowing her plan had worked. _

_ “Of course not, Miss! We’re sorry for our behaviour but it’s necessary for us to keep patrolling this place. We won’t bother you any longer. Lads, this place is clear! Search the next one.” _

_ And with that, the soldiers left.  _

_ Lena let go of the breath she was holding and locked the door behind her. Once she was sure the romans had gone, she pulled the curtains aside to reveal the druid woman who was still shaking from the earlier incident.  _

**_Poor girl. She’s still in shock._ **

_ Lena gently helped her get up from the floor and helped her sit across her in bed.  _

_ “Why did you save me?,” the woman asked. _

_ “Because it’s foolish of them to mass murder all the druids. It’s technically genocide considering there’s no other reason except for finding a particular sorcerer amongst them. Why to kill everyone for that?” _

__

_ “But still it doesn’t change the fact that you risked your life to save me who means nothing to you. Rumours have it that a magical being is protecting the druids from getting attacked by the romans. Many couldn’t see her face but the ones who did, said she was some kind of enchantress herself however not from Earth. Why do I have a feeling it’s you?” _

_ Lena chuckled, “why do you think it’s me? Besides I saved you because that’s the right thing to do.” _

_ “No. That’s not just it. There’s more to it, isn’t it?” _

_ Lena looked at her with an unreadable expression before asking, “What is your name? I’m Lena.” _

_ “Thea. But you still haven’t answered my question.” _

_ “I think you already know the answer, Thea. Or should I say Athena?” _

_ The woman in front of her immediately transformed into the Goddess that she was and took a fighting stance before asking, “Your father sent you to hunt me down, hasn’t he?” _

_ Lena hadn’t made even a single move nor did she show any signs of fear. Her eyes were stone-cold and her posture very threateningly quiet. _

_ “No, he didn’t. I came here to protect the druids.” _

_ “Don’t lie to me! I know he’s hunting me down since he found evidences of his wife’s murder that happened years ago. He suspects that I’m the killer. And I’m very sure you’re here to lure me into some kind of trap.” _

_ “If I really had to, I’d have done so a while ago. Besides I’m not the one disguised as a druid woman.” _

_ Athena dropped the stance she was in and stood still. Her eyes still reflecting skepticism and a million more questions. _

_ “If you’re not here to hurt me or capture me, then why are you here?” _

_ Lena looked at her with a steel-like glance. _

_ “I’ve lost someone very close to me too. But that doesn’t mean I go insane and start killing everyone around me. What my father is doing is wrong. He suspected you to be my mother’s killer and since you have been living on Earth for quite some time as a druid woman, he inflicted into the minds of the Romans to kill every druid person alive which is ridiculous.” _

_ Athena still looked at Lena with questioning eyes however her doubts were slowly breaking piece by piece. _

_ Lena continued, “And part of me knows it’s not you who killed her.” _

_ To that, Athena gasped looking shocked. _

_ “So, you believe me?” _

_ “Not quite. I suspect you of doing some other things. However, I know you’re not a killer. The evidence were planted deliberately to set you up.” _

_ Athena was still surprised by Lena’s exceptional observing skills. _

_ “What do you suspect me of?” _

_ “That you’ve been missing from God's Court just to gain more wisdom disguised as a human. Being a part of humans makes us capable of understanding their needs and feelings better. I know I did understand it better when…, ” Lena paused sighing as her eyes suddenly shimmered but she held herself as she continued, “nevermind. What I’m trying to say is, I’m only here to protect the druids.” _

_ “But why believe me that easily?” _

_ “Because you’re a Goddess. You’re capable of destroying these mere Romans if you wanted to with just a flick of a finger however you choose not to and choose to experience the fear and hatred and every other emotions like a human which is why my theory is proven right.” _

_ “Such impressive deduction skills. I must say you’re nothing like your father or any of your relatives.” _

_ A small smile formed on Lena’s lips to that statement as Athena continued, _

_ “Thank you for saving my life today. I owe you. I do have an offer for you but I’m not sure if you’ll take it.” _

_ Lena’s eyes shined with curiosity as she asked her, “What is it?” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ A few ceremonies later in God’s court, Lena was announced as a Goddess and bestowed with the power of Wisdom, Strength, and Justice. Goddess Lena who brings compassion, peace, calm and order to the chaos, destruction and conflict. _

* * *

  
  
  


Kara looked at Lena dumbly.

“What is a higher self and how to connect with it?”

Lena almost chuckled at how Kara was clueless before saying, “Higher self is your one true self, love. Your half-lion form is the one which is your true self.”

“But i thought I was a Kryptonian.”

“Yes, you’re. Or at least in this life you’re. But your true self is something which you carry with, in every life.”

“Oh, I see. So how to connect with it?”

Lena sat beside Kara in lotus pose and told her to do the same. After Kara had followed her, she then breathed in and out, slowly as she said the next instructions,

“To connect with your higher self, you need to open all the chakras within you. And before you ask, chakras are spiralling pools of energy within us which are blocked by mucks. Once you open these blockages, you can connect to your higher self.”

Kara nodded, half confused and half curious as to what exactly Lena was referring to. 

Lena caught her staring and smiled as she said, “Close your eyes, love. Follow my voice through the tunnel of darkness to reach the light.”

Kara did as she was told and found herself into this void, this darkness but she could hear Lena’s voice, comforting her and guiding her ahead.

Lena continued, “The earth chakra or the base chakra situated at the base of the spine is blocked by fears. What are the things that you fear the most? Let them manifest in front of you. Face them.”

Kara saw, in a flash, Krypton getting destroyed and Kara losing all her loved ones. 

Her forehead glistened with sweat as she trembled with the deepest fear she had, and that was losing Lena.

Lena’s voice guided her again, “Let go of those fears. They are not real. Let them flow down the creek.”

As Kara did what she was told to, her body felt lighter and her energy much more profound than before.

Lena’s voice continued guiding her.

“Next is the water chakra. Situated at the pleasure point of every being that is your genitals. This chakra is blocked by guilt. What do you blame yourself for?”

“That I couldn’t save everyone I loved back in Krypton. That I was useless and worthless.”

“Which isn’t true. Let go of these false accusations you put on yourself.”

Kara took a deep breath and let go and along with it all the guilt she had. 

Something inside of her had started bubbling. This low, glowing feeling of something coming up to the surface but it still was blurry.

Lena’s voice guided her further.

“Third is the fire chakra situated in the stomach. It is blocked by disappointment. What are the things that you’re disappointed about, in yourself?”

“That I’m not trained enough to face the imminent danger ahead of us.”

Lena’s voice was lilting as she said, “That might be true for now but I’m here to train you. Once you have mastered everything, no one can beat you, Kara Zor-El. For you hold the power of a thousand Suns.”

Kara felt the energy within her react with every word Lena had uttered as she let go of the disappointment she had in herself.

Lena continued, “Fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you.”

Kara, in her meditative state, saw her object of grief coming into the surface. A small part of her past life’s memory came tumbling down in front of her eyes. 

In that moment, she saw Lena screaming her name in agony as her body burnt while she couldn’t do anything about it. 

Tears started falling freely down her eyes as she remembered that part of her previous life.

Lena exactly knew what Kara had unraveled so she whispered, “You’ve indeed felt a great loss but love is a form of energy and it swirls all around us. My love for you never lessened, it only grew with time. So much so that you were reborn in this new form. So, my love. Let the pain flow away.”

Kara sobbed her pain away but she felt even more lighter and in tune with herself.

Lena’s voice continued showing her the path to the light.

“The fifth in the chain is the sound chakra located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves.”

Kara’s mind immediately showed her one image of an argument with Alex where she had screamed at the top of her lungs, “Kara Danvers sucks right now! Supergirl is great. Supergirl saved the world. So, if I could choose to be her, why would I ever choose to be this sad girl..?”

Lena’s voice broke her from her thoughts as she said, “You might be Supergirl for the world, Kara. But for me, you’re just Kara. I don’t love Supergirl. I love you. And I’d choose you over and over again instead of any being in this Universe with exceptional power and abilities. At the end of the day, your power means nothing to me. It’s just an extension of who you’re. What matters to me the most is You.”

As Kara took a deep breath letting go of her lies that she had been telling herself, she felt the energy within her resonate with every word Lena spoke next,

“The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same.”

A clear image of the world, as one, came into Kara’s vision. She saw the whole world from afar, exactly like when she would see it from outer space. No boundaries, no divisions, no rivalry. 

Just Earth. A big family.

Lena continued, “We’re all one people. But we live as if divided. We’re all connected. Everything is connected.”

As Kara absorbed everything Lena said, Kara felt herself getting closer and closer to the light that Lena was talking of. She was so near she could almost touch it if she wanted. Just one more step.

Lena’s voice guided her further.

“The thought chakra is located in the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by attachments. Meditate on what attaches you to this Universe.”

As Lena spoke, only one image floated across Kara’s mind.

“Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river. Forgotten.”

Kara gasped as she opened her eyes in shock, staring at Lena, “What? Why would I let go of you? I love you, Lena.”

Lena smiled at her as she said, “Alright. But surrender that love you have for me, to me. I’ll be safekeeping it and that way you can let it go.”

Kara nodded, “Okay, I’ll try.”

“Now think of your attachments and surrender them unto me. Let the pure cosmic energy flow.”

As Kara took a deep breath and surrendered, her whole body started glowing. Her eyes started shining as she entered her half-lion state. Within a fraction of seconds, all of her past life’s memory came crashing down onto her like a tidal wave.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Lena grinning.

“Welcome back, Lady Karaina.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got my friend to proofread and edit the chapter so here ya go!

_The sky was illuminated by the full moon and the stars twinkled almost in a mockery to Lena’s misery._

_The riverside was deserted, only the autumn leaves falling on the ground so slowly as if time was passing by slower than usual. Lena stood at the edge of the river, swirling her hands to direct the tides, nurturing her aquatic children._

_Her motherly instincts were strong yet there was melancholy evident in the way she was working. Her movements were precise with meticulous gestures. Her eyes defied her silent dance._

_Tears streaming down her cheeks as her gaze was fixated on the moon knowing her lover had been a descendant of the Sun and Moon spirits._

**_Why not just end it right here? Right now?_ **

_A sob escaped her mouth as she made up her mind. Stepping into the cool water, her soft skin slowly immersing in the waves. Starting from her toe to her calves then her thighs as she kept going._

_At the center was the reflection of the moon rippling in the water, Lena raised both her arms, surrendering with her next words._

_“O’ Sun and Moon spirit, I offer you myself for I have nothing, no one and no reason to stay. I surrender my Goddesshood unto thy feet as I leave Earth to go back to heaven.”_

_As Lena was closing her eyes, about to submerge herself in the water, the Moon spirit along with the Sun spirit appeared in front of Lena._

_“Halt, Goddess Lena! For we wish to speak to you.”_

_Lena opened her eyes instantly, somewhat surprised by their presence. The spirits continued,_

_“Pain and misery is blinding you from the eternal process behind death itself for your lover has not gone anywhere. They will reincarnate on another planet but shall meet you again on this very Earth. You must be patient and wait for the future to unfold.”_

* * *

  
  
  


“Welcome back, Lady Karaina,” Lena greeted Kara with a grin.

Kara stood up in a new-found yet ancient realisation of a lifetime, her stride reflecting magnificence as she approached Lena in her half-lion state.

As Lena saw her long lost lover coming, she couldn’t help but get herself up to rush towards her.

Kara met her halfway, wrapping her strong arms around her waist while Lena’s hands wrapped instantaneously around Kara’s neck.

Both of them closed the gap between them as they kissed each other hungrily, as if finding themselves once again. 

Lena’s lips tasted like a sweet concoction and Kara couldn’t help but quench her thirst of thousand years of separation.

Kara tasted a slight tinge of salt in the kiss later on, realising that Lena had started crying by the sheer impact of the kiss.

As they finally broke the kiss, still gently brushing their lips together and never fully parting, letting each other know that they were physically present in that moment and never letting go, Kara whispered, her every word being swallowed by Lena’s lips.

“I’ll give you what you had wanted for so long, Lena.”

While Lena stared at her lover longingly, in a different part of the world amidst a tropical forest, another story was unfolding.

* * *

  
  
  


The cave was dark and cold, with moss sticking under his feet as he walked inside with a flickering torch.

A fire had already been started for the preparation of the ritual as the woman sitting across it spoke up when he approached her, “There you are, I’ve been waiting for you. Did you find the head of a unicorn?”

Lex threw the head of the unicorn, which he had beheaded earlier, towards Lilith as she catched it swiftly like a ball thrown at a child.

She then continued speaking, “This was the last thing we needed to summon an army of dead from the depths of hell.”

Lex’s lips turned up into his seemingly always nefarious smile as he replied, “Good. Now all we need is the Kryptonian dead before the plan can commence.”

“I thought you were going to handle that,” Lilith asked cautiously.

“Who says I haven’t already taken care of it? Very soon she will be dead just like she had been many years ago.”

Lilith gave him a wicked smile as she said, “Oh, you’re still using that little pet of yours? What was her name again?”

“Eve. She’s naive and easily manipulated. Oh and she actually thinks I love her. Pathetic humans. All they know is to drown in their own emotional messes. It works out wonderfully for us as it makes it much easier for us to use them as a pawn.”

Lilith hummed in agreement, throwing the unicorn head into the flames. The flames leaped higher and crackled with the intensity greatened of the incantation both of them uttered.

Soon enough, the earth beneath them started shaking like an earthquake had hit the place. However, Lex and Lilith didn’t budge.

Inhuman groans were heard from underground as a bony hand reached up to reveal itself. Soon after, many such hands started appearing as the dead emerged, dragging their skeletal selves towards the enchanters. 

Lex and Lilith continued with the incantation while the dead kept on emerging from hell. Soon, deadly creatures of the night were also joining the summoners and the dead. Lex opened his eyes to smile at what he saw, what he had done. He closed his eyes again, focusing back on the incantation.

* * *

  
  
  


Unbeknownst of all, on the other side of the world, Kara and Lena were in a fierce embrace, their lips joined into a passionate kiss as Kara lifted Lena up in her arms moving them into her bedroom whilst never removing her lips from Lena’s.

As she gently placed Lena on her bed and climbed on top of her, she was reminded of the innumerable memories she had with her.

The past life’s memories mingled with the present ones to create anew. 

The love that they shared rekindled in ways Kara never knew was possible until now. And as she transformed herself into her true form to fulfill Lena’s wish, she realised in that moment, that she had found her home.

All over again.

But this time the feeling was much more profound and the urge of worshipping Lena, every inch of her, every soft curve of her was so strong that it was engulfing Kara’s whole being.

Shape-shifting quickly into the lover that she had been that one ardent night, Kara kissed Lena’s sweet molasses lips while entering into her molten bliss.

It was then that she realised it was Lena’s love which had had a hold so strong on her that not even death could separate them from each other.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Penetrative sex leading to pregnancy.

“Let me worship your body, my love.”

Kara’s gaze was fixated on Lena’s as she quickly stole another kiss before diving in. True to her words, she started showering kisses all over, starting with Lena’s neck and collarbone, Kara gently nipped in between, making Lena squirm beneath her weight. 

Lena was lost in the ecstasy of Kara’s attention. Her mouth slightly agape, hair tousled and the once pale neck now bearing teeth marks which would definitely bruise later on.

Kara hummed in approval of her own work as she kissed down to Lena’s rosy peaks. The nipples were hard and ready to be bestowed with love and attention. And so Kara gave them exactly that.

Wrapping her mouth around one of Lena’s nipples while fondling with the other breast in her hand, Kara sucked like her life depended on it. 

Each pull from Kara’s mouth was felt by Lena and she couldn’t hold her moans back anymore. Her hands on their own accord flew to Kara’s hair, gently scratching her scalp and encouraging her ministrations.

Kara seemed to take her time, sucking and nibbling and then sucking again. She let out Lena’s nipple with a wet popping sound and said “Soon, my child will be suckling from your breast the same way,” her hot breath hitting the saliva that was glistening on Lena’s nipple.

Lena gasped and arched helplessly only able to whisper, “Please...” 

Kara finally let go of Lena’s breasts and continued kissing further down. She kissed every surface of skin she could as Lena’s moans became louder and louder.

The first touch of Kara’s lips on her folds made her arch. A gasp escaped her mouth as more wetness dripped down her thighs. Kara started ravishing her just the way Lena wanted. Every stroke of Kara’s tongue, every tease was making Lena see stars.

Kara gently wrapped her mouth around Lena’s swollen clit as she moaned at Lena’s taste. The sheer act wrenched a scream from Lena’s throat as she came undone. 

Kara licked her thoroughly ensuring she had had her fill. And now, she was ready to give Lena hers.

Kissing her way up, climbing back on top of her, Kara’s cock throbbed with the lack of attention. However, Kara’s only purpose was to make Lena feel good.

When she kissed Lena on her lips again, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, making her intentions clear as day. 

Kara huffed while struggling to hold her hot length in hand as it twitched in response, ready to be where it belonged. 

She lined up the head to Lena’s entrance as her gaze shifted towards Lena. Brushing their foreheads against each other’s, Kara looking directly into her lover’s eyes, waiting for her silent consent. Lena’s eyes were reflecting the same love she had for her. And as she nodded giving Kara her approval, Kara slowly pushed the head of her cock inside Lena’s molten bliss.

Velvety warmth wrapped around her like a blanket, fluttering with every gentle push of her hips. The feeling of being inside Lena was so overwhelming that Kara teared up, stopping several times and gasping for air before she could push further. 

Her lips met with Lena’s into a deep and searing kiss as inch by inch, Kara plunged inside Lena’s welcoming warmth finally bottoming out completely.

Lena broke away from her lips for a split second moaning, “So big” before resuming the kiss. 

Instincts took over Kara as she started thrusting with a slow yet firm pace. Every time, she would bottom out, Lena would yelp. Lena’s walls were fluttering wildly around her shaft now with every thrust. The pace kept on increasing along with Kara’s confidence as she found the perfect rhythm matching that of Lena’s.

Lena held onto Kara’s shoulder for dear life as Kara started pounding inside of her. With every slap of the skin, every thrust, both of them were fast approaching their peaks together. 

Lena came first. Her walls contracting and squeezing the life out of Kara’s cock as she cried out Kara’s name to the skies leaving nail marks on her back.

Kara was not too far away. She closed her eyes imagining Lena carrying their children as Kara finally let go. 

A half-roar escaped her mouth as her length pulsed and the tip exploded with spurt after spurt of her seed filling Lena’s womb.

With the first hit of the hot stream of come against her front wall, Lena arched her back moaning. For so long she had been wishing for this exact moment to happen and it finally presented itself on a silver platter. Everytime she thought she couldn’t take more, her muscles yielded to make room.

Kara’s orgasm was powerful enough to pull a weak orgasm from Lena. Her rippling contractions kept on drawing out harsh jets of come from Kara’s cock. Lena didn’t know if it was even possible for someone to come so much, her mind had turned blank and sleep overpowered her senses. 

She didn’t realise that she had drifted off to sleep until she woke up, finding Kara asleep, nuzzling at her neck and softly snoring. 

Her hand, by default, went into Kara’s soft hair as she gently ran her fingers through her scalp.

Kara murmured something in her sleep and sighed contently. 

All of a sudden, the ring of a phone woke Kara up as she groaned in frustration, “....five more minutes.”

Lena chuckled at her lover as she whispered, “Well, I’m not the one trying to wake you up, darling.”

Kara blinked once, twice as she finally readjusted to the light and lazily grabbed her phone from the nightstand. 

In a very sleepy state, Kara picked up the call, “Hello, who is it?....oh. Now? Ok, I’ll be right there.”

She hung up the call and looked at Lena as her eyes reflecting a sense of longing and yearning, “I’m really sorry but I got a call from my boss , she wants me to immediately report at CatCo for an urgent meeting.”

Lena nodded in approval however a sense of discomfort was presenting itself at the thought of Kara leaving so soon especially after they made love. 

Unable to keep that feeling to herself, she voiced her opinion, “I’m not sure of you going right now. I completely understand that you have a job in this material world, however I just feel this weird feeling in my chest thinking of your absence right now.”

Kara took a minute to ponder on what Lena said and then she asked, “Are you clairvoyant? Because if so, you might actually..”

“No, I’m not. I wasn’t bestowed with that power. However, my gut feeling is strong enough to tell you that this is not a good time for you to go.”

Kara gently pulled out of Lena, wincing slightly at how sore she was and kissed Lena.

“You’ll be coming with me, right? If it wasn’t important, Cat wouldn’t have called me in the first place.”

“Alright. Give me a moment.”

With the snap of her hand, Lena magically appeared into modern clothing. A three piece suit and her hair tied into a bun, looking stunningly professional. 

“Let’s go. Shall we?”

Kara just gaped at her dumbly, her flaccid member suddenly getting hard again.

“I...oh...my bad. I’ll go change now!, ” Kara turned into her kryptonian self as quickly as possible and got ready for the meeting.

* * *

  
  


When Kara and Lena reached CatCo, the couple was met by Cat Grant in the lobby. 

“There you are Kiera. What took you so long?”

Her gaze fell on Lena and she eyed her up and down, “And you must be Kiera’s….?”

“Kara’s wife. Lena Luthor. Nice to meet you, ” Lena replied with monotone and blatancy evident in her voice.

Lena extended her hand casually which Cat took gracefully as the two women shared a handshake while Kara was standing there, cheeks flushed, dumbfounded at Lena’s bold declaration.

“Have we met before, Missus Luthor?, ” Cat asked, ignoring Kara’s flustered look.

“I don’t think so, Miss Grant. I’m the CEO of L-Corp. The headquarters of the company are based in Ireland so I’m almost certain we haven’t crossed paths before.”

“Understandable. Well, I’d certainly want your valuable input in today’s meeting.”

“I’m happy to help. Please, lead the way.”

And so the three women entered the meeting room.

* * *

  
  


To Kara’s surprise the meeting went smoothly. She was half-expecting for Cat to make some sassy comments regarding her wife. However, throughout the meeting Lena just engaged all the participants through her ideas. Even Cat was impressed by her business skills and complimented her at the end of the meeting. 

When almost everyone had left, Kara was cleaning some things up on her laptop while Lena was gathering documents for her. 

A small noise caught Kara’s attention. 

She quickly glanced away from her laptop to see that a coffee mug filled with steaming hot coffee had been placed on the table. When she shifted her gaze higher, her eyes met with Cat’s new assistant.

“Hi. Kara, is it? I’m Eve Teschmacher. Miss Grant left me with instructions to provide you and your wife with a cup of coffee. Enjoy! And please don’t hesitate to ask for anything else you need.”

Kara smiled brightly and thanked her but her eyes quickly fell on Lena who was looking at Eve with a raised eyebrow and the coffee mug on her desk, untouched.

When Eve left, Kara was about to ask what was going on when Lena beat her to it.

“Swap your mug with mine.”

“Why, Lena?”

“Because I suspect she has put something in yours.”

Kara laughed at that and said, “I appreciate your concern but there’s nothing to be worried about. Why would she do that when there’s clear a chance of her getting caught? Besides poison won’t affect me, my love. I’m a kryptonian.”

Lena’s eyes were still narrowed down and her lips pursed into a thin line as she said, “I don’t know why but I don’t trust her, not even for a bit. I swear I’ve seen her somewhere before. She seems human and probably is but I suspect…. she’s not exactly from here.”

Kara’s expression softened as she planted a soft kiss on Lena’s lips and said, “My love, you’re probably just paranoid after what your father said. But I assure you everything will be fine.”

Lena immediately melted in Kara’s arms as Kara’s words soothed most of her nerves.

She smiled leaning back on her chair and sipped the coffee. The taste seemed normal and soon her worries started to fade away. She caught a glimpse of Kara drinking from her mug too but she didn’t think much about it.

Kara was quite focused working on wrapping things up as her laptop suddenly stopped. While checking the reason for it, she saw it was heating up abnormally.

“Oh, I guess the fan stopped working. I better check on it, ” Kara said mostly to herself as she opened the back of the laptop with a screwdriver.

Green sprayed onto Kara’s face as soon as she opened it. Kara screamed in pain and Lena immediately stood up in shock. 

Kara fell down on the floor by the sudden stabbing sensation throughout her body. Her veins were visibly turning green as she crawled into a ball trying to somehow get rid of the pain. 

Lena screamed in shock as she rushed to her beloved, “Kara!”

Kneeling down, Lena took Kara’s face on her lap as she saw the veins visibly turning greener by every second.

Lena immediately switched into her Goddess form as she tried to heal her lover but the more she used her power, the more Kara screamed in pain. “Come on, why isn’t this working!” Lena said frantically, tears threatening to spill over. 

“Your powers will just make it worse,” a voice broke Lena from her train of thoughts and she looked at the owner of the voice infuriatingly. 

“You! It was you all along!”

Eve smiled wickedly as she replied, her body transforming into her real form, “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Goddess herself.” 

Kara was still grunting in pain as Lena shouted at Eve, “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”

Eve laughed cynically as she replied, “Well, as you can see your magic isn’t going to work on your lover. The more you try to heal her, the worse it will get. She’s under an incantation. Well, you both are. The coffee contained properties to bind you both into the incantation to complete a ritual. Oh and the spray was Kryptonite which is increasing in amount every second. So, there’s nothing you can do while she dies a slow, painful death.” 

Lena’s eyes started shimmering again at the thought of losing Kara and all of a sudden, their past lives flashed right in front of her eyes, she remembered all the pain she felt, all the time she spent waiting for her Lady Karaina to come back. She just couldn’t wait any longer. 

“No, wait!.......Please….Save her! I’ll do anything!”

Cocking up an eyebrow, Eve says, “Anything?”, a sly smile formed on her face, “Very well. Only I can break the incantation. But on one condition,” she paused and looked directly into the eyes of Lena, “You need to give up your status of Goddess. And now.” So this was her plan all along.

Kara groaned, her body shaking as she tried to stand up but failed. Whispering to Lena she said, “Don’t listen to her, Lena. Please don’t do it, my love.”

“It’s completely up to you. If she dies, it will be your fault, Lena. Just like it was all those years ago.”

Kara grunted more out of anger than pain this time, “I’m going to kill you. It was never her fault. Not even for a second. I chose to die for her and I’d choose it again if I had to.”

“Well, technically, you’re dying right now so...”

Kara tried to get up and fight but Lena stopped her, “Stop, my love. Please. Don’t waste your energy. It will be fine,” Lena paused and looked at Eve, “I’ll do as you say but just heal her please,” Lena said as her voice cracked on the last word. 

“How pathetic,” Eve thought to herself. 

Before Kara could protest, her head was removed from Lena’s lap. Lena stood up and started chanting a prayer, the same one that was used in the bestowal of her goddessness in God’s court but completely reversed. Meanwhile, Eve started chanting a different one. Within seconds, Kara’s pain started subsiding. She gasped audibly as she was finally able to breathe properly again, coughing once, twice to ease the pressure. Lena’s mind calmed slightly, feeling relieved as she finished the prayer. 

Kara looked at Lena and saw the slightest of change in her appearance. The divine glow was not present anymore.

Eve smiled cynically as she said the words, “We’re even now but when your brother arrives, he won’t show you any mercy.” before disappearing.

  
  



End file.
